


A Sense of Home

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Droughtjoy 2017 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #droughtjoy 2017, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon and Jon meet again at Dragonstone.Theon gets some answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for #droughtjoy 2017  
> It's not really for any specific prompt, but has elements from several.

When Theon sees Jon on that beach at Dragonstone, a thousand feelings shoot through his body.

Surprise. He’d never thought he’d ever see him again.

Fear. Does he want revenge for his brothers?

Shame. What has Sansa told him about Ramsay?

A flick of the old annoyance. Why’s he looking so glum all the time?

Hope. If the north is with them, they could still stand a chance.

A sense of home. Winterfell, sparring in the yard, Robb mediating between the two of them.

Robb. For a second, Theon sees two men instead of one, waiting for him to make a move. He squints.  
"Jon. Didn't know you were here."

The right name. The man still alive. The other name dies on his tongue. Theon swallows hard and takes some steps.

"Sansa... Is she alright?"  
Jon seizes him, grabs his collar, rage barely contained.  
"What you did for her is the only reason I'm not killing you."

Theon isn't surprised at the hostility. He's startled when another man approaches them.

"We heard your uncle attacked your fleet. We thought you were dead."

Theon's eyes burn with shame.

"I should be."  
"Your sister?"  
"Euron has her. I came to ask the Queen to help me get her back."

Jon's eyes are cold when he finally answers.  
"The Queen is gone."

Theon can't believe it. Every second they lose, Yara gets closer to being killed. If Euron hasn't killed her already.

"Where did she go?" He knows his voice sounds desperate and weak. Weak. Meek.  
Theon shakes his head. NOT. NOW.

Missandei steps forward.  
"She will be back soon. Why don't you and your men rest while you wait?"

The Ironborn who came with Theon don't even look at him.  
"We're going back to the ship. He stays and waits for the Queen."

Theon wants to protest, wants to beg them not to leave, but he bites his tongue, says nothing.  
They leave. Theon stays. Alone on a beach with Missandei, the stranger, and the man who looks like he'll crush his skull if he gets the tiniest chance.

Theon looks at Jon, then at the stranger. Jon doesn't make any move to introduce them, but the man extends a gloved hand.

"Davos Seaworth!"  
The Onion Knight. Of course Theon knows his name.  
Theon takes the hand. He's surprised when he notices the front part of the glove is missing.  
Ser Davos chuckles at his astonishment.

"Stannis Baratheon took my fingers when he caught me smuggling, many years ago. But I never let it hinder me."  
Theon snatches his hand away like he's been burnt. What does Ser Davos know?

Jon is still standing beside them, his cold glare fixated on Theon, eyes burning. And again, another face pushes in front of Jon's.  
This time it's his father's. Lord Stark. Theon stares, cold sweat running down his back.

"Are you alright, lad?" Ser Davos' voice, it seems far away.  
Theon feels himself swaying. Rough hands catch him before he can fall onto the ground. Rough hands with all their fingers intact.

"We have to get him inside, he can't even stand up. He must be completely exhausted." Ser Davos again.

Theon's left arm is hanging over someone's shoulder, it must be Jon, as Ser Davos takes his right.  
Together they drag him away. Everything goes blank.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of "A Sense of Home"

When he wakes up, Theon doesn't know where he is, panic-stricken and cold with fear.  
It's completely dark and he knows the master's going to come back soon and he shouldn't be caught lying down or he'll be punished, he has to get up-

The door opens, light floods in and Theon blindly fumbles into a corner where he crouches down, hands over his head.  
A voice from the door breaks the spell.

"Holy shit, Theon, whatever do you think you're doing?"  
It's not the master's voice and Theon hears his name, his real name, and he's ashamed of his position on the floor.

Jon comes fully into the room, his eyes shocked, his mouth the familiar pout.  
Theon tries to nonchalantly get up and to his clothes. He's not wearing a shirt and his upper body is full of scars, it's disgusting, he wants to cover himself.  
Jon watches him silently.

"Has the queen returned?" Theon's voice sounds brittle, and weak.  
Jon shakes his head. He wants to speak of something else.

"What were you doing there? Who did you think was coming through that door?"  
Theon tries to smile, he tries to sound like Theon Greyjoy again. He fails.  
"The other bastard." But his voice breaks and for a moment he imagines what the master will do to him when he hears that he's said the word.

Jon scowls. "Ramsay? He's dead."  
Theon shivers.  
"He isn't. You don't know him. He can't be. Monsters can't be killed."

At that, Jon raises an eyebrow.  
"A monster, yes. But human. And he's dead. I wanted to do it, for Rickon, but it was Sansa's right. She fed him to his own dogs."  
Theon can't believe his ears. The master... gone? He's free?  
Jon reads his thoughts.  
"He can never hurt anyone ever again. Not Sansa. Not you. No one."

Theon's eyes meet Jon's and he finds anger there, pain, and beneath all that, a touch of sympathy. He wants to see something else in Jon's eyes, so he musters up his courage, the voice nearly his again.

"What you here for, bastard, anyway? Come to woo the Queen? Discovered the women after all?"

And there it is, in Jon's eyes. Annoyance, just like then. A sense of home.  
"Shut up, Greyjoy." But one corner of his mouth lifts slightly.

Theon smiles for the first time since what feels like an eternity.


End file.
